Halloween
by Ryou Hanasaki
Summary: Yugi dresses up for Halloween and Yami seems to like it. Warning Yaoi and Rent songs. YY RB SJ I don't own Rent or Yugioh. One shot


RH: This is my newest idea for a YugixYami fic.

Yugi: I finally get Yami?

RH: Yep and you also get to be pretty too!

Yami: drooling I want Yugi!!!!!!! glomps Yugi

Yugi: squeels

RH: GET A ROOM!!!!! 

Yami: pulls yugi to a room This works! they go inside

RH: Atleast they're busy for now. Anywho, this story is about Yugi and how he decides on a new costume for Halloween! Warning: YAOI!!!!!! That means boy on boy. Don't like it don't read it! Also they sing three songs in this. I'll give the names at the end. It's from the movie Rent. Now...Ryou do the disclaimer!

Ryou: RTS doesn't own anything other than her mind. And that's slowly being taken over by Bakura.

RH: making out with Bakura Uhm...what the cute person said. Now start the fic! Pulls Ryou in with the make-out session

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yugi sighed as he held the costume up to the light. He couldn't believe that he was going to wear this thing. How Jou had ever convinced him to buy it he didn't know. The outfit consisted of a very short mini-skirt and a very tight white top. It was a teachers pet costume and it looked very sexy.

"Yeah for someone with d-cup breasts and the body of a model." Yugi said as he lowered the shirt back into the box. He shook his head at the thought of Yami seeing him in this outfit and almost screamed. Yami didn't even know at the moment that Yugi was gay let alone that he was in love with him.

Now how was he going to tell him when Yami will be laughing so hard that he won't even listen to him.

Yugi sighed again and headed out of the bedroom. Sometimes life just wasn't fair and it just kicked you when you were down...or whatever the saying was. Yugi kept walking and passed by Yami's room. The boy was just to gorgeous as he slipped on his costume that he had gotten. He had decided that this year he was going to go as an Egyptian Pharoh (RTS:Lame I know but hey it was this or a Vampire!)

Yugi watched the boy as he got dressed before slipping off to his own room to put on the costume. He slipped it on before fixing his hair into pigtails and putting on makeup. Red lips, glittery eyes surounded by black eye liner and black mascara. Yugi looked at himself in the mirror and came to the conclusion that he looked really hot. He didn't think he would but hey...not his fault that he had doubts.

Yugi sighed as he left his bedroom to go find Yami and get to the party. He slipped down stairs where Yami was sitting waiting for Yugi.

When Yugi walked into the room he kept his eyes on the floor and went straight to the counter to make sure he had all his things in the little purse that came with the outfit and that he had all the candy that he bought encase the party got a few trick-or-treaters. Yugi had expected Yami to be laughing at him and when he turned around he saw that Yami was staring at him with wide eyes and that his eyes were running over Yugi's form.

Yugi blushed gently before turning back around. "I think we should get going or we're going to be late." he said to Yami as he gathered everything together. Yami just watched Yugi and then realized that Yugi was waiting for an answer from him.

"Yeah lets go." Yami said before standing up and helping Yugi carry the bags out to the car. Yugi got into the drivers seat and had to scoot the seat back a knotch because of the platform shoes he was wearing that made him 5'1". Yami got into the passenger seat and kept his eyes foreward. Yugi tried to see what Yami was thinking through the mind link but Yami didn't have his side open.

'That's probably a smart thing. Who knoes what he's thinking about right now.' Yugi thought to himself. They drove in silence and it finally got to Yugi so he turned on his favorite song from Rent. Maureen's voice came through the speakers as she sang Take Me As I Am. Yugi smiled at the thought of singing that to Yami to let him know that he loved him.

Yugi shook his head as Joanne started singing. Yugi smiled and started to sing along. He had an amazingly feminine voice when he sang so it was easy to sing along.

"So if you give a damn...Take me baby or leave me!" Yugi belted out the song. Yami smiled and joined into the song on Maureens part. The two laughed as the end of the song and it went on to Mimi's song. Yugi switched to another song they could sing together. He landed on Goodbye love. Yugi sang the woman's parts while Yami sang the male parts. They sang Joanne and Mimi's part together though. They finally got to the party though and they had to stop. Yami smiled at Yugi as he kept singing after Yugi had turned the car off. Yugi joined him in the end of the song and they walked up to the house together. The party was at Ryou's house and they quickly knocked on the door to get out of the air.

'I knew I should have worn tights with this outfit.' Yugi thought. They got into the house and they saw that there was a kareoke machine set up and that Jou was already singing with Seto. They were singing a gently love song and were staring into each others eyes. Yugi smiled at the two lovers and waved before going to the kitchen to get a drink.

Ryou came in as Yugi took out a pepsi from the fridge.

"Yugi I want you to sing Goodbye Love with me, Bakura, and Yami. Will you do it?" Ryou asked gently. Yugi smiled and nodded his head. "Ya Ryou I'll do it. Right now?" Yugi asked him.

Ryou nodded gently as they raced back into the room. Yugi choose to be Mimi, Ryou was Joanne, Mark and Benny's part , Bakura was singing Maureens part, and Collens, and Yami was singing Rogers. They all gathered their mikes. None of them needed the words because they had all known the show from heart from the moment it came out. The song started up and Yugi started.

Yugi: It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?

Yami: It's true-I'm leaving now for Santa Fe.

It's true you're with this yuppie scum?

Ryou: You said you'd never speak to him again

Yugi: Not now

Bakura: Who said that you have any say in who he says things to at all?

Yami: Yeah!

Ryou: Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's...

Bakura: Who said I was talking to you?

Ryou: We used to have this fight each night he'd never admit I existed

Yugi: He was the same way - he was always "run away-hit the road don't commit" you're full of shit!

Ryou: Mimi

Ryou: He's in denial

Yugi: He's in denial

Ryou: Didn't give an inch when I gave a mile

Yugi: I gave a mile

Yami: Gave a mile to who?

Yugi and Ryou: I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had, someone to live for-unafraid to say I love you

Yami: All your words are nice Mimi but loves not a three way street you'll never share real love until you love yourself-I should know.

Bakura: You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake...

I can't believe he's gone

I can't believe you're going

I can't believe this family must die.

Angel helped us believe in love

I can't believe you disagree

All: I can't believe this is good-bye

Ryou: I hear there are great restaurants out west

Yami: Some of the best, how could he?

Ryou: How could you let him go?

Yami: You just don't know...how could we lose Angel?

Ryou: Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain at least now if you try Angel's death won't be in vain.

Yami: His death is in vain

Ryou: Are you insane? There's so much to care about there's me there's Mimi-

Yami: Mimi's got her baggage too

Ryou: So do you

Yami: Who are you to tell me what I know. What to do

Ryou: A friend

Yami: But who Mark are you?

"Mark has got his work" they say

"Mark lives for his work" and  
"Mark's in love with his work"

Mark hides in his work.

Ryou: From what?

Yami: From facing your failure, Facing your lonliness, facing the fact you live a lie.

Yes, you live a lie tell you why you're always preaching not to be numb When that's

how you thrive you pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive

Ryou: Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive.

Yami: Poor baby

Ryou: Mimi still loves you are you really jealous or afraid that Mimi's weak?

Yami: Mimi did look pale

Ryou: Mimi's gotten thin

Mimi's running out of time

And you're running out the door-

Yami: No more! I've gotta go

Ryou: Hey for someone who's always been let down who's heading out of town?

Yami: For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his camera alone?

I'll call, I hate the fall

You heard?

Yugi: Every word

You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees

You don't want to watch me die?

I just came to say goodbye love goodbye love, came to say goodbye love,

Goodbye

Yugi: Just came to say Goodbye love

Yami: Glory

Yugi: Goodbye love

Yami: One blaze of

Yugi: Goodbye love

Yami: Glory

Yami: I have to find

Yugi: Goodbye. Please don't touch me understand I'm scared I need to go away

Ryou : I know a place, a clinc

Bakura (taking over Benny): A rehab?

Yugi: Maybe could you?

Bakura: I'll pay

Yugi: Goodbye love, goodbye love came to say goodbye love goodbye, just came to say goodbye love goodbye love goodbye love

Hello disease.

The room was silent as the song ended. Everyone in ah as Yugi finished his high note and then everyone there burst into applause. There were tears in many of their eyes and yugi smiled gently while taking a bow with Ryou, Bakura, and Yami. Everyone went to go sit down accept Yugi who stayed up at the mike. He smiled out at everyone while his song started up.

Yugi: Your eyes as we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind and I find I can't hide

From your eyes the ones that took me by suprise the night you came into my life

Where there's moonlight I see you eyes

How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold

Now I'd die for one more day 'Cause there's something I should have told you

Yes there's something I should have told you when I looked into your eyes

Why does the distance make us wise? You were the song all along

And before this song dies

I should tell you I should tell you

I have always loved you...you can see it in my eyes

Yugi stared at Yami as tears ran out of his eyes. Yami was crying too as he moved slowly back up to the stage.

"Yami I've always loved you!" Yugi confessed to him as they stared at each others eyes. Yami smiled and helped him off the stage. The two smiled up at each other before kissing gently. It was a kiss that brought everyone in the room into tears.

That's when Yugi heard the next song come on. Ryou smiled as he watched Yugi and Yami next to Bakura. The Finale to Rent came over the speakers from when Ryou had recorded them singing it. It was beautiful and Yugi smiled at Yami as he sang his part to the song.

"I'd die without you! I'd die without you, I'd die without you! No day but today!" Yugi sang with Yami before kissing him gently. They soon left the party though and went home. That night they fell asleep in Yugi's bed together as they watched their favorite movie while singing along with it. Yugi smiled gently in his sleep and cuddled up to Yami. The two slept like that for every night for the rest of their lives.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

RH: cries I always love cute endings like that.

Yugi: crying too It was so beautiful!

Yami: scared uhm...RH, aren't you supposed to tell them what the songs where that you used?

RH: Oh yeah! hops up I used the songs Goodbye Love, Your Eyes, and Finale B.

Bakura and Ryou: making out

RH: pouts Plese review and maybe they'll let me join.

Ryou: turns and nods and then starts to makeout with Bakura again

RH: This isn't fair...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! pouting


End file.
